The Long Goodbye
by DisasterousLetdown
Summary: A Songfic! Royce has a tough relationship, it's not a fair relationship for her. Will he leave or stay and continue to hurt them both?


The Long Goodbye  
  
The song 'The Long Goodbye' is by Brooks & Dunn  
  
(I know they say if you love somebody, you should set them free  
  
But it sure is hard to do, sure is hard to do  
  
I know they say if it don't come back again then it's meant to be  
  
Those words don't pull me through cause I'm still in love with you)  
  
Royce had met Kelly Bradshaw a week after he got out of the glass house, they had come across eachother at the glass house. Kelly had come across the house by accident and was curious about it so she decided to go in. Royce had been released from the house a week before, but hadn't left yet, he wasn't sure where he was gonna go so he stayed there. Kelly was a little freaked out by Royce at first, but he assured her that he meant her no harm. They talked for a while and got to know one another. Royce had mentioned that he had no place to go so she said he could stay with her. A month later they were dating.  
  
(I spend each day here waitin' for a miracle  
  
But it's just you and me goin' through the mill  
  
Climbin' up a hill)  
  
They had been dating for five months when things started getting tough. Everywhere they went people would look at Kelly funny, she would be talking to Royce, but since no one could see Royce they all thought Kelly was insane. Royce and Kelly were worried that eventually people would call the cops and they would put Kelly in an insane asylum so they stopped going out together. This was hard on Kelly, having a boyfriend that she couldn't go out with. They couldn't have romantic dinners since Royce doesn't eat. As each day went by Royce noticed how it was affecting her, making her depressed. Sure he loves her with all his heart, but this isn't a fair relationship for her. But how could he let her go?  
  
(This is the long goodbye  
  
Somebody tell me why  
  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
  
Just what kind of love keeps breakin' her heart  
  
No matter how hard I try  
  
I always make you cry  
  
Come on baby it's over let's face it  
  
All that's happenin' here is a long goodbye)  
  
They were running out of things to talk about. When they were in the same room they'd often sit in silence. Kelly started going out with her friends more, leaving Royce sitting at home waiting for her return and sometimes when she got home she'd go straight to bed so Royce wasn't seeing her as much as he did before. He couldn't complain to her about it though, being with her friends seemed to be the only thing that made her happy anymore. He knows that he should end the relationship for her sake, but can he do that?  
  
(Sometimes I ask my heart did we really give our love a chance  
  
But I know whithout a doubt we turned it inside out  
  
And if we walked away would it make more sense  
  
But it tears me up inside just to think we still could try)  
  
As time went by they spent more and more time apart, it was killing Royce, but her couldn't say anything about it. Their love for eachother was still there, but with their situation it was getting harder and harder to deal with. He had to wonder if the love they held for eachother was slightly fading. His love for her wasn't, but he wasn't so sure about her. There were so many times he'd hear her in the room crying and it broke his heart.  
  
(How long must we keep running on a carousel  
  
Goin' round and round and never gettin' anywhere  
  
On a wing and prayer)  
  
He went to the mall once and saw Kelly there with her friends, a guy had walked up and started talking to her. Royce watched as Kelly laughed and smiled, she hasn't laughed like that in a long time and she doesn't smile quite as often either. He'd be lying if he said that seeing this didn't depress him. The guy then asked Kelly if she wanted to go out sometime. Royce could tell that she wanted to say yes, but she politely said no thanks instead. She's not the cheating kind, no matter how much she wanted to tell the guy yes. This relationship wasn't fair to her, how could he keep hurting her like this?  
  
(This is the long goodbye  
  
Somebody tell me why  
  
Two lovers in love can't make it  
  
Just what kind of love keeps breaking her heart  
  
No matter how hard I try  
  
I always make you cry  
  
Come on baby it's over let's face it  
  
All that's happenin' here is a long goodbye)  
  
Kelly was once again out with her friends, she had told him that she was going out, there was no emotion in her tone, it was flat. She didn't kiss him, just told him that she'd be back later and then walked out the door, that was two hours ago. Royce grabbed his bat and made sure that he had the key to his car, he was leaving. He couldn't stand to hurt her anymore so he thought that leaving was for the best. It would hurt too much to tell her to her face that he was leaving so he left her a goodbye letter. He put a wallet sized picture of her in his pocket and walked out the door. He got in his car and drove out of the driveway. As he was driving he took one last look at the house. A tear slid down his cheek as he took his sad eyes off the house. Leaving was tearing him up inside, but he knew it was for the best.  
  
(Long goodbye)  
  
The End 


End file.
